


Paraquet

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are now Dirk. Your arms are tied behind your back by tight ropes, which dig into your arms and burn, and you're unable to see past the black blindfold around your head so you're entirely at the mercy of the tan boy in front of you - who happens to be a trigger happy in possession of a gun. It's dangerous and strange and pretty much everything that you asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paraquet

> Be Dirk.

You are now Dirk.

Your hands are bound by ropes and a black blindfold is over your eyes, and over that you've insisted on putting your shades on too, because ironically you feel like you look more stupid without them. Your boyfriend is in front of you, walking around and fidgeting with some things, and you've been on your knees in his room below him for the past five minutes while he takes his time in preparing god knows what. "Hey," you say with some frustration. "I don't want you to rush or anythin', but I've got something here that needs a little taking care of when you're good an' fuckin' ready."

He laughs, and you feel some calm frustration as you wait for the explanation as to what you did that was entertaining. "You know, your accent is a whole lot thicker when you're sporting a proper boner," He tells you teasingly, and your shoulders tense a little at the mocking sentence but you don't care enough to give a good response. How your accent sounds is probably the least thing you could possibly give a shit about in that moment. "I know, so how about you help me out here while we're still speaking the same language?"

"Hold your horses," Jake says as he moves something around. "I'm almost done, how about you sit there and think about the treat that's in store for you?" He says and you mumble to yourself about that's how you got that way in the first place, blindly looking down at the front of your jeans momentarily before tilting your head up at the ceiling as if you were able to see it and mentally recapping your conversation a week before you arrived to visit.

GT: Haha oh my frigging gosh are you really into that sort of strange kinky sex thing?  
TT: Yeah.  
GT: You mean like use ropes and toys and bdsm stuff or whatever that things called?  
TT: I mean like tie me the hell up, blindfold me, and fuck my ass hard kind of thing.  
TT: I'm totally 100% serious about that example in the most unironic way possible.  
GT: Uh ok wow now that is some award winning buddy to buddy honesty right there.  
GT: I honestly do not know what to say because this is pretty much sudden as heck!  
TT: I want to know if you'll do it or if you think it's gross, it's that simple.  
GT: Oh uh well i definitely do not think it is gross i know that much.  
GT: But i wouldnt say i am pitching a tent at the thought right now.  
TT: The thought of me tied up and begging for your dick does not appeal to you in any way at all?  
GT: Holy hell ok well when you put it that way in all seriousness actually that sounds like a rather dapper suggestion!  
TT: I know.  
TT: Does that mean you'll do it then?  
GT: I bet it will be fun and everything but are you really sure you want me to do that to you? It wont be like uh weird?  
TT: I wouldn't want anyone else to fuck me blindfolded but you, Jake.  
GT: I am quite sure there was sweet sentiment under those vulgarities!  
GT: It is that little hidden reason why i bear with your usual coldness.  
GT: Hehe im convinced then. Im sure this will be fun to try at least!  
TT: I promise, it will be a whole lot of fun for both of us.  
TT: You know what a safe word is?  
GT: Yes.  
TT: Paraquet.  
GT: Uh what?  
TT: It's paraquet, our safe word.  
GT: Wait you mean like the bird?  
TT: Yes.  
TT: From this point on, in sex, "paraquet" means "I want to come already so knock off all the foreplay shit and let me blow my load please".  
GT: Haha wow ok i can understand the need for a word like that. Paraquet it is then even if i dont know why wed say that word during sex.  
TT: That's the point.

You finally feel him kneel down, still above you, but enough to kiss at your neck. You bite your lower lip because you can't see and so the feelings are more intense, you're more aware to every little touch, and when you feel his fingertips above the hem of your tightening jeans and soon to your belt.

The sound of him taking off your belt is drawn out because he's fiddling with it dumbly and behind the blindfold you roll your eyes. But your sarcasm is gone and your mind is totally blank once he finally gets around to pulling your pants and boxers down, and then he runs his finger along the tip of your cock experimentally. It's been months since he's touched you, due to being long distance, and it's so indescribably _fucking wonderful_ that your breath hitches in your throat.

"Fuck," you hiss through your teeth because you're so sensitive that it almost hurts to be touched, but in such a good way, so you're pressing your hips forward although the back of your throat threatens to whimper. You're panting and growing out of breath and he seems to be interested in that, because he's hardly doing anything to you and you're writhing under him. "Gosh," he says at your curse with an amused chuckle as he runs his thumb across the head of your dick and smears some precum along it, and you're unable to respond so you just groan with some slight frustration at how slow he's being.

"Jiminy Cricket! I must say I am a bit surprised to see you like this. I mean, you're really into this sort of thing, aren't you?" Jake's asking you as he strokes you leisurely, as if you were able to keep up conversation, much less listen to what he is saying. "I know," you moan impatiently, because he's already said that fifty times already with fifty different dumb exclamations. "I like it, I'm into kinky shit, I get it. How about you keep fuckin' going with that then, please?" Your voice is harsh but void of threat because you're entirely at his mercy. 

"How about you watch that mouth of yours?" Jake is asking you almost teasingly and you feel something cold press to the side of your head and then a sharp click. You recognize the sound immediately and then you scoff some sarcastic laugh, because you _know_ he's bluffing and the little dapper adventurer would never put you in any real danger at actual gunpoint - but then the cold feeling against your head disappears and your short laugh is interrupted as Jake points the gun down through the open door on the floor of the room and fires. But you can't see, and for a moment, your subconscious is unsure whether or not you're hurt.

Oh, _god._ The noise made you jump and your breath is suddenly uneven. "Fucking hell, Jake," you say with sudden deep frustration as you try and calm yourself, and then it's his turn to laugh. His hand is back stroking you and you're moaning in the background of his next sentences because suddenly, you're twice as hard and sensitive than before.

"I honestly never would have guessed this suited your particular fancy, Dirk." He says, and he's talking as he tightens his grip on the head of your agonizingly hard cock. "But it's obvious now that you're serious, you really do like this more than I originally even understood in our first conversation! If that's how it is, I would be more than happy to assist you."

"Christ," you breathe, and you're trembling and gasping as he starts stroking you again but now you're barely edging every stroke but his tight fingers around you is interrupting it. Your brain is still telling you you're in danger and it's shamefully exciting to you, but you don't want it to stop, so the safe word stays in your mouth. You press your hips further into his hand.

He laughs a little and his voice sounds so nonchalant and comfortable, such a contrast to how you're writhing and panting and moaning on your knees in front of him. "Jake," you say firmly in desperation as you arch your back into his hand again, but he moves it away as you do. "Ah, ah, ah," he says in a playful scold and you grunt because the lack of contact is leaving you painfully without. "I'm the one in the driver's seat here, okay? It was our agreement, after all. I want you to keep still for me."

You bite your lip and say nothing but you hear him unzip your pants right above you, and you shiver with anticipation. You _know_ what he's doing, and god, the thought of seeing him doing that in front of you right now... "Jake," you say again with desperation, "Goddamn it, _please."_

He's chuckling above you at your impatience, and you hear some series of familiar slightly wet noises because he's stroking himself now and your mind is making up this absolutely delicious picture of what you know is happening. He's so fucking perfect and the thought that he's there in front of you pleasing himself to the sight of _you_ is almost unbearable. He cocks a brow at you when you subconsciously make another soft noise, but you aren't able to see that. "I'm afraid you're going to have to speak up, mate, what did you want from me precisely?" His voiced sounds somewhat labored now.

You have no shame at this point, but you do not give in as weakly as he seems to want. You tilt your head up in the direction where you presume his face would be, and lick your lips to speak. "I want it," you say with frustration and you know he understands what you mean - whether or not he obliges, however, is different.

He's fumbling with something and you don't know what's coming until there is cold metal forcing its way past your teeth and down your throat. "I'm sorry, chap, but I'm somewhat hard on hearing and I'm going to need you to _speak clearly_ if there's something you need from me." He says as he shoves the metal object further down your throat, which you recognize to be the gun, and the thought of that is more intimidating than frightening and your cock throbs and you taste metal.

You try and speak but it comes out as a mumble because your mouth is full, and saliva dribbles down your chin as you gag and the delicate trigger in your mouth makes you nervous. He takes his time in pulling it out, inspecting the way your mouth looks when he's pushing the silver gun deep in your throat and you take it all greedily as if you want _more_. 

He pulls the gun back finally and you cough, feeling spit all over your lower lip and chin as you breathe heavily. "How about we try that again, hm?" He asks you with his playful and lighthearted tone as he pets your hair but there's something also villainous about the way it sounds now and his familiar accent in that familiar voice is sounding amazingly erotic to you because it's _him_ saying all of this. 

"I want your dick in my mouth," you growl, and at this point you don't really care whether or not that sounds erotic. He laughs a little at you but you don't care because he's all you want right now. It seems to do the trick either way though because the warm head of his cock his pressing against your lower lip as he laughs, and when your jaw slacks he puts his hand on the back of your head and pushes inside your welcoming mouth with a lovely sounding moan. He makes the most addicting sounds.

You love the taste, you love the feeling, but most of all you love the thought and sound of what it's doing to Jake. He holds your head in place as he fucks your mouth and you lightly close your eyes as you let him, because you love when he takes control like this. His soft moans and heavy breathing makes you agonizingly hard, and you try to ignore the painful erection which is currently leaking milky precum down your length.

He pops out of your mouth and then holds your head in place to prevent you from going back for more, either because he's dangerously close to coming or because he's eager to get things moving. It seems to be the last one because he's moving around you silently, and you hear him grab a bottle of lube and pop open the cap. You crack a secret grin when he's behind you and you hear him slicking himself up, his breathing deep.

You expect his fingers, which he usually does use, but no - he knows you want it hard now, so he doesn't fuck around with that. But it still surprises you when he pushes inside of you and you moan a low, purring noise in the back of your throat. It hurts, but you like it, and as he's slowly inching inside you and stretching you agonizingly slow. You feel somewhat lucky in that moment that your own fingers did the job of keeping you somewhat stretched when you're back in Texas and you're not able to have him take care of pleasing you.

By the point he's fully inside of you, you feel perfectly full, and you scrape your teeth over your lower lip with a crookedly satisfied smirk. He snickers behind you and gives you a grin you can almost see, his fingers running along the back of your neck and head and then tugging your blond hair possessively. "Haha, you like that?" He asks you playfully as his hips press himself as deep as possible and your response is a lusty moan, your grin widening as you arch your back against him and draw a similar moan from him.

It's almost like a competition of who is the most cocky in that situation, but Jake wins when he slowly pulls out almost all the way and then thrusts back inside of you, wasting no time in developing a rhythm. The series of skin on skin noises starts and you throw your head back when he hits that one perfect spot. His hands are clutching your tied wrists as he holds you in place and fucks you at the right angle every time, something he's gotten good at your last few visits. You never try and stifle your moans, because as lewd and stupid as they sound, you know that he likes them and that's good enough a reason as any.

It's then in these moments that you're both feeling good and there is no dialogue, but you're together in the closest way possible and you feel lucky to have him like this. He's such a dork, but you love him, and being the one he chooses to fuck is actually very flattering to you -- not as if you'd let it be any other way. You know there are plenty of girls that would love to be dominated like this by a guy like Jake English, but sucks for them, because he's yours. He's yours and he's not only a dork but also very strong and hotter than all hell and he's fucking you now and moaning _your_ name.

You're trying to hold back and last longer for him but you can't, because it's already been so long since you've begun this game and you _need_ it now, your whole body is begging and you're unable to ignore it anymore. It's then that you give up and decide to use your agreed word.

"P-Paraquet," you finally say desperately between fast, uneven breaths.

He stops, and then he moves his mouth closer to your ear. "What?" He asks, and his voice is suddenly soft and soothing right by your ear. "Paraquet, Jake... P-Paraquet," you're stuttering desperately but he understands right away and kisses the back of your neck soothingly. "I've got it, mate," he reassures, interrupting your desperate begging of your safe word. It's as if you've both paused for a moment to communicate on the same level, but only for a split second. "Go ahead, come then."

Jake picks up the pase again but now he's stroking you from the front with his fingers wrapped around you firmly, pumping you harder than he allowed before, and it feels so good for the next ten seconds as he's giving you what you so desperately needed all that time. "Yes," you're saying over and over because you know he's going to let you finish now and you're just writhing in the unbearable pleasure before it. "Oh, fuck... Jake," you try to warn him but you stop attempting to speak because he knows and he's working harder to get you there.

Your orgasm hits you the kind of hard that you can't even think to prepare for, and your entire body wracks with the force of it. You're groaning out long, drawn out moans from the back of your throat and then gasping more air as his hand slows on you, helping you ride out your orgasm as he milks you. You're coating his hand in spurts and then seconds later you feel him come inside of you with a grunt and this feeling you absolutely love, his cock throbbing inside of you as he fills you up, and that moment is always your favorite.

Both of you pant heavily and don't move for the next minute, and Jake is clutching onto your arms still from where he held them behind you. He slowly starts to move again after pulling out, and then he's undoing the ropes on your arms wordlessly and then you feel him running his fingers across the red burns there. "Oh gosh," you hear him say behind you and you know he's must be worrying now that it's all over. "It's fine," you say as you pull your arms in front of you, using your freed hands to pull your blindfold off and then looking at the red lines there, cracking a grin. "I kind of like how it looks. It's about time we get used to seein' these on each other about now anyway, don't you think?"

Jake runs a hand through his dark hair. "I guess," he says with a winded laugh and then you turn in his arms, grinning and kissing his lips. "It's your turn next time, anyway," you say nonchalantly before kissing him again, muffling the confused and shocked noise he makes under you as you push him against the floor and kiss him some more, and then you promise you'll bring your swords next time too.


End file.
